


I'm Yours

by ByAStream



Series: The Other Girl [2]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Natasha Romanov, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: In the wake of discovering your mutual ex was a cheater, you and Natasha find each other
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader
Series: The Other Girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783927
Kudos: 43





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com

You aimed at the target, pulling the trigger and sighing when you missed. You’d been at it for a while, your aim only slightly better than when you started. Green eyes looked at you with mischief. Natasha had been hands off in her firearms training with you, which was unusual for her. Since the day the two of you had decided to go out, after meeting because of your mutual lying, cheating ex-boyfriend, she had been a tactile person. Even before the two of you started dating, she had a habit of playing with your hair or keeping an arm around you. 

This was punishment, you figured out. She hadn’t touched you since breakfast. This was foreplay to her and you knew it. You had, in all fairness, been nothing short of a brat that morning, wanting nothing more than to stay in bed with her. But she insisted that you needed to train, that she needed to know you could protect yourself if push came to shove. A couple hours of training several times a week was part of the routine. Sometimes, you just wanted to forget routine and have a lazy day with your girlfriend. 

“Come on, sweetie. Like I showed you,” she said. You glared at her. She was smirking, taunting you.

“Can you give me a hands on demonstration?” you asked her. She walked toward you. For a moment, you thought she was going to step behind you to guide you. Instead she took the gun from you, clicking on the safety. 

“Depends, are you going to be good for me?” she asked, her voice low. You swallowed. You felt your arousal grow as she crowded your space, careful not to touch you. Natasha could be a wildcard. She liked to be in control. Once in a blue moon she would want to cede control. The first time that had happened had been a learning experience for you, in which you learned that, once in a while, you didn’t mind being the dominant one in the bedroom. But this wasn’t one of those times. 

“Yes,” you said. She took you by the hand, pulling you toward the door after returning the gun to its proper place. She didn’t say a word as she pulled you into the apartment the two of you shared. You had only just moved in with her recently. 

“Go to the bedroom. Strip. You know how I want you,” she said, dropping your hand. You nodded. Her words sent a jolt of excitement through you. 

When Natasha was in this kind of mood, she wanted you laying back, arms above your head, legs spread, waiting. You kept yourself from looking when she walked in. You heard a drawer open and close, the rustle of her clothing as she stripped. She was taking her time. She set several items down on the bed. You were startled when her fingers made contact with your clit. You hadn’t heard the click of the cap on the cooling gel she loved to use on you. In return you received a light swat to your thigh. 

“Be a good girl. Stay still,” she said as she applied more gel to her fingers, this time making contact with your breasts. You felt your self grow wetter with the sensations caused by the gel.

“I’m sure I don’t have to tell you baby, but no cumming until I say you can. You were such a naughty girl this morning,” she said, her face coming into view. You let out a low whine.

“Tasha, I’m sorry,” you said, already feeling desperate. She laughed.

“Oh, you will be. What’s your word?” she asked.

“Anderson,” you said. Your mutual ex being your safeword was originally a joke, before the two of you agreed it would work.

“And to check in with you?” she asked.

“Color system. If I’m unable to speak, one tap for okay, two to tap out. If I can’t tap, you’ll give me a bandana to hold. If I’m uncomfortable I drop it,” you said. She kissed you.

“Good girl,” she said. Natasha didn’t like to deliver punishment through pain. That wasn’t to say she never used it. She preferred using pleasure to make her point. You heard the tell tale sound of the Womaniser. If she was starting there, you knew you were in for a long night. Usually she’d go for teasing. If she was using that, she intended to make you cum, over and over. 

“It’s on level one, sweetie,” she said as she placed it over your clit. Your hips bucked up and she tsked. 

“Good girls stay still,” she said. You whined once more but attempted to comply as she brought the device back to your clit. You knew how easy it was for you to get off with the toy on the low settings. You knew better than to think she’d show mercy. You almost shrieked when she dialed it up two levels. There were six and you could never last on the third. 

“You don’t have to ask permission to cum, honey. Oh no. You’ll cum. And then you’ll cum again. You wanted hands-on. You’ve got it. You wanted me. You’ve got me,” she said, a smirk on her face. You let out a high pitched moan as your pleasure peaked, your orgasm crashing over you hard. She pulled the toy away for just a moment, allowing you to calm down slightly before she pressed it against you again, this time cranking it to the next setting. You hit your peak once more, this time she didn’t pull away as you spasmed beneath her, instead, bringing it up to the highest level until you were sobbing.

“Color?” she asked as you started to calm when she pulled the toy away for the final time. You caught your breath before answering.

“Yellow,” you said. She nodded, sitting you up and grabbing the bottle of water you hadn’t even seen her place on the nightstand. She held it to your lips.

“Slow,” she said. You nodded as you took small sips from the bottle. She held up a granola bar, but you shook your head.

“I’m good. Just needed to regroup,” you said as she set the bottle down. She ran a hand through your hair.

“How are you feeling now?” she asked.

“I want to continue,” you said. She smirked. She gave you an expectant look as she laid back. You crawled toward the end of the bed, awaiting her instructions. 

“We’ll take a break from torturing your pussy, baby. It’s my turn,” she said as she spread her legs. She was soaked. She handed you the g-spot vibrator.

“I want you to use this on me. I’ll control the vibrations. You do what you do best,” she said. You slowly slid the toy in as it came to life, shallow thrusts at first. A jerk of her hips told you when you had found the right angle. One of her hands found the back of your head and pushed your face toward her pussy. You knew what she wanted. You knew you were playing with fire, licking below her clit and around it, avoiding contact.

“Stop teasing,” she commanded. You obliged, moving your mouth over the sensitive bud. The sounds coming from her mouth sent shockwaves through you. You loved getting her off. You picked up the pace with the toy as she increased the vibrations. She came with a scream as you lapped at her clit. She held you there as she came down, her wetness all over your face. She pulled you back and then into a kiss, not caring about the mess. The toy lay forgotten as she kissed you. 

“How about we clean up?” she asked. You nodded. She took your hand, leading you to the bathroom. The two of you settled in for a bath, few words passing between the two of you. Once out of the bath, she stripped the sheets from the bed and changed it before having you climb in. She got into bed beside you, pulling you close. This, this was your idea of paradise. Your breathing evened out as the two of you fell asleep, content with what you had found in each other. 


End file.
